<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming. by Butman911</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552583">Homecoming.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911'>Butman911</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- It's just that someone always gives me faith in myself, - he smiles in response, holding out her all four arms for a hug. - Well, do you want double hugs?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyrie’s heart is ready to explode immediately; jump out of her chest, breaking all the ribs, only seeing Nero walking towards her next to the carefree smoking Nico. Sparda Jr.  hides his right hand behind his back, but Kiri does not seem to notice it at all: she throws herself into his arms, tightly clutching the guy; applied cheek to his chest. And Nero laughs lighty, hugging her as tightly in response.</p><p>And just when two warm hands lie on the back woman’s open shirt, instead of one, the girl jumps, shocked, almost to the ceiling. She jerks, pulling arms, and is immediately brought to the attention of a smiling guy who twists and turns his right hand, as if showing off hand to flushed Kyrie.</p><p>- W-What ?! How?! - clutching an overgrown limb she exclaims; and it was at this moment that Kyrie reminded Nero of a bright sun. - God, Nero ...</p><p>At the sight of a normal human hand, crystalline lenses of tears accumulate in the eyes, ready to fall off and ride along the snow-white cheeks. Female hands frame his palm and wrist so gently and sensually that Nero cannot help but smile a little wider. Now, with a thin human skin on his hand, he can again feel the softness of his girlfriend’s fingers, just like in childhood.</p><p> - Oo... I'll probably go to my room, and you, dear ones, have fun, - Nico throws at last, turning on cowboy boots heels towards the basement. - Only do your married-sexy-things more restrained, if that, otherwise I don’t want to spend the night in the park again.</p><p>Nero rolls his eyes tiredly at her next fool-thing, but Kyrie, it seems, did not even pay attention to the words thrown by her friend: she still admires the new hand with admiration. Stroking his pink knuckles with her pale fingers. Her lips are shaking; Kyrie does not even know how to react - words from overflowing joy get stuck across the throat.</p><p>- I lost my hand, yea, - he steps back, gently releasing the brush. - But instead, I got as many as three hands! Look!</p><p>With a soft rustle behind Nero, either hands or wings instantly appear out of nowhere, and Kyrie even again can’t answer anything: she only looks fascinated at the transparent feathers shimmering with a bluish tint; doesn't believe her eyes. The arms detach from the shoulders too smoothly, showing long fingers, claws and turquoise palms. Kyri for a second recalls the wings of some ancient flying dinosaurs from pictures in books.</p><p>- My Go-... Explain to me what happened to you in a day? You were gone only one day, Nero! - her voice trembled: yet she never knew how to hide her excitement well.</p><p>- It's just that someone always gives me faith in myself, - he smiles in response, holding out her all four arms for a hug. - Well, do you want double hugs?</p><p>The girl smiles mysteriously, looking incredulously at the blue hands hanging over Nero's head; subconsciously presses her hands closer to her chest - what a stupid habit!</p><p>- Come on, Kyrie, don’t be afraid...-  he carefully brings his new paws to her, indicating that this is also part of him. - I must show you my new stuffs!</p><p>- I'm not afraid, it's just that ... Can I touch it?</p><p>- As many as you like.</p><p>When the blue transparent palms encircle the pale fingers, Nero even involuntarily shudders: he certainly didn't expect that he would feel the warmth of someone else's hands. Kyrie, like a small child, stroke soft-looking - but actually hard - feathers with her fingers, blue sparkle is reflected by small sparks tints in her brown eyes; on her and his face -  is a quivering excitement .</p><p>- So strange... yours... paws-wings? They are transparent, but so harsh and not very warm, - she smiles when long fingers gently close in her palm. - Colder than human flesh. I like!</p><p>Nero is fascinat light blue eyes looking  to Kyrie: he wasn't home at one day, but he was so missed - he could not even describe in words. Therefore, he again offers a gesture of double hugs, and Kyrie still noticeably relaxes in his hands: when the guy gently presses her to him, stroking her silky hair and with additional hands covers her bare back. Her feels warm despite the cold color.</p><p>- Finally I'm home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ну на русском это выглядело канеш менее всрато</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>